Perseus: God of War
by jCOOLn
Summary: Percy Jackson after the Second Titan War is granted his requests but the Olympians are just determined to have him replace the traitors Ares as the God of War. With his friends Grover, Annabeth, and Nico agreeing to divinity he does to. Although now a god the prophesy is only going to change, the Giants, Gaea, and Typhon are stirring and Ares may just be the tool they need to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Perseus: God of War**

 **Chapter One: Ascension**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson so don't sue me**

 **-I am a free writer, and I write when I feel like it, I am not on a schedule, so therefore updates will be infrequent.**

 **-If I lose interest in this story I might just stop writing all together, though in the future I may find interest in it again and then take up updating it then.**

 **-There maybe be lemons, profane language, character/death, prostitution, possibly torture or abuse, lying, and probably other sins. If this bothers you then don't read. You have been warned.**

 **-The main character may participate in polygamy/bigamy, extramarital relations, and other acts of sexuality, though no homosexuality, so if this bothers you then don't read.**

 **XXX**

The golden throne room of Olympus was filled by the twelve most important gods and goddesses in the world. Sitting in a curved formation like a U were the eleven Olympians with the addition of Hestia and Hades. All of them were feeling their immense ages now more than ever having just survived the Second Titanomachy (Second Titan War). For surviving was practically all they had been able to do.

On his knees was the God of War. His bronzed skin was pale due to his battle with the quickly growing legendary Perseus Jackson. Not even the God of War had been able to defeat the youth in one on one combat. What made it all the more impressive was that it was after Percy had been able to defeat the King of Titans Kronos single handedly. To defeat two deities of such power was unheard of for any mortal.

His armor made of Imperial Gold had lost much of its sheen. At the left side along the waste line was a small crack from where he had been struck by the demi-god's Celestial Bronze sword. His bronze skin was now a sickly pale. Lines danced across his face where once fear now seemed to spells a story of a great warrior's defeat. The most noticeable feature on him was his new accessory. Golden cuffs designed specifically by Hephaestus that prevented the once mighty god from access any of his divine powers.

Each of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses looked down on the defeated war god with varying looks. Rage and betrayal colored most of their features but it was not a universal look. The ever kind Hestia just looked down on her nephew with pity. Poseidon looked down on his brother's mistake with pride. Pride that his own mortal son had been able to best his brother's immortal one. Hades who was used to judging the countless souls of mortals only held an apathetic look.

Only Zeus and Hera could match the other for the hate that filled their eyes.

"Ares you have been brought before this council to answer for the charges placed against you for your betrayal of Olympus to the Titans." Zeus' tone seemed to barely be able to hold in his endless rage. "For what do you say to these charges?"

Ares eyes, no longer two bright suns, were still two smoldering pools of hate. A sneer echoed across the room as the deity's twisted face arched into a grin. "Guilty." It echoed like his sneer yet not a single God of Goddesses moved a muscle.

Unable to stand it Zeus rose to his feet and demanded his son to tell him why he had done it. "Why! Why betray us! There is nothing you could have gained by siding with Kronos and his followers. You are not so stupid as to believe my father would let a single god live after this war was over!"

"Of course there wasn't anything I would get should the Titans win" replied Ares with heavy sarcasm. "Or was there?" That arrogant smirk played across his grizzled features.

"You are on thin ice my son" began Zeus his electric blues sparking dangerously as the skies around them boomed with their master's fury. "Your punishment will depend on this trial yet you continue to mock us. You truly are a fool."

Hestia walked from her hearth to stand closer to Ares. "What did Kronos offer you? To make you the new Titan of War? Promises to kill all of the humans? What my nephew could he have offered you to make you do such a thing?"

She had to backtrack quickly for Ares tried to take a bite out of her like some sort of deranged animal. All of the beings in the room seemed to go to Hestia's defense but she lifted her hand up to show them that she was just fine.

"Stay out of this you cowardice bitch!" His glare had regained some of its former fire. "I will not be coerced by a coward to scared to fight that she hid by her hearth hopping things turned out for the better!" His eyes flickered around to all of the deities in the assembly. "You want to know why I did it. It is simple! I didn't want some stupid title or some ridiculous toy. All I wanted was to start the greatest war this world has ever seen!"

Ares eyes seemed to take on a twinkle none before him had ever seen before. "Imagine it. A stalemate between the Titans, the Gods, the Giants, and the Monsters. A constant war between the immortals that will never end. A war that would tear reality apart! I did what I did not to gain power but to transform this world into a scene fitting of my very purpose!"

"You're crazy" shouted Poseidon as he glared at his nephew barely capable of believing that Ares would every try something like that. He was also unable to believe Ares smart enough to come up with such a plot.

"Am I" demanded Ares. "Kronos, the Titan Lord of Evil known for his ability to manipulate practically any being in existence was unable to see through my plots!" Ares eyes flicked across all of their faces letting them know that they were unable to do so either. "I manipulated the greatest Titan to ever exist into furthering my goals. I played the three great powers of Olympus with ease! All three of you dancing to my tune like trained monkeys!" Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' glared down unto the War God with unrivaled anger.

"My plans were moving perfectly until you little fish spawn!" Now Ares glare fixated on Poseidon. "How was I to know that the little brat who got bullied in school would be able to survive going to the Underworld? How was I to know he would even survive the Hellhounds my little doll Luke summoned? I couldn't! No one could!" Now the madness was becoming more and more evident in the War God's smoldering eyes. "Every plan, every trick, every attempt to kill that little bastard failed! And for what? So he can be a hero? So he can save his friends! Preposterous! It should not be and yet the twisted brat escaped me every time!"

All of the Olympians looked down on Ares incapable of understanding his existence. It was like they had never met him before, like they had never seen someone so broken in the head yet still able to recognize reality. Not one of them, not even Hestia, could feel pity or compassion for him any longer.

"To think a monster like you came from my seed" growled out Zeus.

"Like father like son I guess" retorted Ares with a grin. "Chaos wanted nothing to do with his own children. Ouranos shoved the Hundred Handed Ones and the Giants back into Gaia's womb. Kronos ate his children for fear of them turning on him. And if I am not mistaken father you ate your first wife by tricking her to taking the form of a fly. You did this after hearing of a prophesy that the son between her and your union would one day overthrow you. So tell me how are you any better than I am? Tell me oh so benevolent father ZEUS!"

Ares wasn't done yet. "Mother Dearest here threw Hephaestus off of Olympus because he wasn't pretty enough to fit into her ideal of a perfect family. Athena turned Coronis, a simple mortal girl, into a raven all because Poseidon was trying to seduce her. Hephaestus helped create Pandora to punish Epimetheus for his brother Prometheus's actions which led to all of the ailments the mortals face to this day!" He looked up at all of them. "Not one of you is guiltless. All of you have harmed others simply to further your own selfish goals so do not look at me as if I am some monster. For if I am then we are all in the same boat."

"Enough" shouted Hera as she gazed down upon her son. She no longer wished to have her own faults thrown in her face. "It is clear that you feel no remorse for your actions. If so then we must move on to the punishment."

"Go ahead" egged on Ares. "Yea I will spend some time in Tartarus but how much longer do you think you will be able to keep all of your enemies locked up. With the God of War on their side next time you bastards fuck up will be the last time!"

"God of War?" For the first time in the council Demeter spoke up. "You do not think we are going to let you keep that title do you?" She looked at her nails as if she was speaking of the weather. "We are going to strip such a title from your being reducing you back to the insignificant being you were before tossing your remains in the darkest pit in Tartarus."

"But who would we replace Ares with" asked Hades curious as to who will now the new God of War.

"Many immortals have either chosen to fade or have been forced to in this war." Athena looked saddened at this. "Our own arrogance has caused this issue. For this reason I believe another should be given the chance to make such a crucial decision."

"And who would you have to choose the fate of Olympus' future God of War?" Poseidon's sarcasm was not lost on the Goddess of Wisdom who shot him a rather heated glare.

Before Athena and Poseidon could get at it Zeus nipped that issue in the bud. A not so unbiased king he may be but that was one issue he did not feel like adding to his plate. Once he was able to get them to the point where they were just glaring at one another challenging he turned back to his son.

"I, Zeus, King of the Gods, hereby sentences you Ares, former God of War, to eternal confinement within Tartarus." He raised up his Master Bolt before pointing it directly at his son. "I hereby label you a traitor. For your crimes I strip you of all of your titles and domains granted to you by this council until the end of time!"

In a blinding flash that had even the gods and goddesses covering their eyes all of Ares titles and domains were removed from his being. The once mighty god screamed in pain as practically all of the power that he had grown accustomed to supporting his existence was removed from his grasp. When the light receded a much different Ares sat gasping for breath before the Council of the Gods.

No longer where his muscles huge bulking slabs of power but instead looked barely strong enough to hold up the golden cuffs. The fire in his eyes was gone replaced by two black spheres hollowed out seemingly by starvation. His bronze tan was gone now replaced by paper white skin. Even his aura which had been strong now seemed to be miniscule at best. Where most would feel pity for such a creature the beings in the room could only look upon him with disappointment at best.

"Take him out of my sight" muttered Zeus as two Cyclops entered the room. They took the former God of War by each of his thin arms before dragging him out of the council chambers. He did not speak. He did not have the strength for such things anymore. It was just silence with the exception of the chains rattling.

Athena, never one to dwell on something inconsequential, decided to move the council along. "We need to get ready for the reward ceremony. The Demigods who fought at our side and protected our seats of power still need to be rewarded for such devotion to us."

Zeus whose eyes had been on the door that took his least favorite, though still his son, away glanced over at his favorite daughter. He nodded his head before taking one last look at the last place he had seen his son. The span of his life seemed to catch up with him for a moment before being erased by his infamous will.

"Yes, we do not wish to look ungrateful for our children's help" spoke up Poseidon with a grin. It was no surprise really. His son would be receiving the greatest of honors tonight.

 **XXX**

Once the Council Room was cleared of Ares' specter the demigod heroes were led in. They were patched up after the long battle but all of them seemed to be in high spirits. They looked around the council room amazed at how beautiful it was gawking and ahhing like children. Zeus coughed into his hand in order to get their attention back on him.

"Brave Champions" roared Zeus proudly. "On this day your achievements will be recognized. Today is the day you see the rewards of your honor, of your bravery, and of your loyalty. For it was you who protected our seats of power from the wrath of the Titans. And by this action you have protected all of Western Civilization. Not just we gods and goddesses but the entire world owes you all a debt of gratitude which we plan on rewarding this night."

"Annabeth Chase" called out Zeus. Annabeth stepped forward into the center of the gods and goddesses. "Your mother has asked to personally grant you your reward. It is a request that I have deemed acceptable."

Annabeth turned to her mother. Grey eyes met grey eyes. Athena smiled down on her daughter causing said girl to beam brightly.

"Annabeth my favored daughter" began Athena warmly. "Your actions have protected the world from utter destruction. Your ingenuity has brought me nothing but pride. If you will have it, I would name you Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture and Earthly Elements! Designer of Olympus!"

All of the demigods' eyes widened at that. None of them thought godhood was going to be an option for them. After a moment of thinking Annabeth nodded her head. With a warm smile her mother reached out and touched her ever so gently. A blinding light illuminated the room before a new and improved Annabeth stood before them.

Athena smiled warmly. "I Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, hereby welcome my daughter Annabeth into my retinue. Together we shall not only rebuild Olympus but improve it."

Annabeth nodded before her mother. Her golden hair fell down almost touching the floor. "Thank you mother. I shall do my best to make you proud."

The Wisdom Goddess softened up even more. "Oh my daughter you have brought me more pride then I know what to do with." With that Annabeth walked over and stood at her mother's side.

"Nico di Angelo step forward" commanded Zeus. When Nico was standing right in front of the King of the Gods he kneeled as Annabeth had before rising to look up at the Thunder God. "Your father has made the same request as my daughter Athena. His request has been honored as well."

Nico looked at bit surprised before turning to bow before his father. His father smiled down to his son and gestured for him to rise. Nico's greenish-brown eyes gazed up at his father.

"At ease my son." Hades gestured for Nico to come closer. When he was close enough Hades shrank down to the size of an average size man before hugging his son shocking almost everyone in the council chamber. "You have done me very proud my son."

"Thank you father" replied the very shy Nico.

"And for your bravery I would offer you godhood as well." All of the demigods were shocked once again as were most of the other deities. "I would name you Nico, the God of Sleep, of Dreams, of Rest, and of Mystery."

"But father" began Nico. "I thought Morpheus was the God of Dreams and Hypnos was the God of Sleep."

Hades sighed audibly. His sadness was evident. "Yes son they were, but during the Second Titan War they were forced to fade. Now their domains are up for grab and I would offer them to you as your reward for the services you have rendered not only myself but the entire world."

Nico still did not look convinced. Hades though was cunning if nothing else. "Also, should you ever choose to fade, your soul will still enter the Underworld as that of any mortal. If you choose to do this then I can assure you that your soul will find its way to your sister and mother where the three of you can spend eternity together."

That seemed to do it as Nico's eyes lit up with joy. "If this is true then I accept father." Hades nodded once again but this time he slipped off his skull ring and handed it to his son. His son looked it over confused before slipping it on. When he slipped it on a bright light exploded through the room as it had with Annabeth. Just like Annabeth when the light retracted a new and improved Nico stood before them all.

"Thalia Grace" announced Zeus, this time much more warmly than the last two with a hint of fatherly pride. When his punk/goth daughter walked up and stood before him his smile stretched even further. "My daughter, you do this old god proud."

"Father." Thalia stood before her father with her arms crossed.

"Thalia my daughter you have shown great courage even in the face of absolute defeat" began Zeus. "Without your leadership we may all be suffering at the hands of my father. For that I wish to offer you divinity." Not a single soul was surprised Zeus had offered his daughter divinity, especially not after his brother's child had received it. "I would name you Thalia, Goddess of Time and of the Ages."

That was a shocker. There had never been a primordial god or goddess of time nor had there been a god or goddess of time. Only Kronos, the Titan King, had his domain that of time. The feelings on offering such a domain were conflicted by many as the domain had been tainted by its former master. That and it was quite powerful.

"I accept this gracious honor" announced Thalia loud and proud. The power which had been granted to her by Artemis when she joined the Hunt disappeared immediately. As soon as it was gone Thalia like her two previous friends went through the transformation into becoming a Goddess. When the lightshow was over she stood like a Goddess of Punk Rock.

"Grover Underwood" barked Zeus scaring the skittish satyr who stumbled forward on his goat legs. "Your reward will be dealt out by my son Dionysus." With that Grover seemed to deflate.

"Hey don't look do distraught" muttered Dionysus as he glared down at the half goat half man creature. After staring at him for a moment which felt like an eternity to Grover he spoke up. "You found Pan did you?"

That seemed to catch everyone by surprise. Grover stuttered a bit but was able to get out that he and his friends had. "That is good" uttered Dionysus. "From what I can see he passed on some of his godly essence to you." Dionysus looked around the room. It seems he passed on some of it to several of you in fact." His eyes finally landed back on Grover. "So, how about it?"

Grover looked around confused for a moment. When he looked back up at Dionysus he asked, "How about what my lord?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes heavily. "About taking Pan's place?" Grover's eyes widened like telescope lenses. "Oh, for Pete's sake! I am asking you if you, Grover Underwood, would like to become the new God of the Wilds? I would name you Grover, God of the Wilds, of Hunting, of Rustic Music, of Folk Music, of Woodland Magic, and of Shepherds! The Patron God of Satyrs! The Protector of the Wild Places!"

Grover's breath stopped, his eyes seemed to roll back into his head, the blood left his face, and his balance became unsteady. His head bobbled a few times before he passed out. His furry legs and hooved feet sticking up ever so slightly.

Dionysus slapped his hand to his face. "Why is it always me?" He looked around the council of gods and then at the demigods. "I am just going to say he accepted. Does anyone disagree?" No one denied him so with a wave of his hand Grover like his friends flashed brightly before elevating to divinity. Unfortunately he was still passed out. A couple of Cyclops grabbed him and placed him next Dionysus' throne to wait until he woke up.

The rest of the demigods came forward and were offered various rewards for their services. None of them received divinity though most were offered something that they were truly grateful for. Regardless all of them were assured a place in Elysium upon their deaths where they could reside in paradise for the remainder of their afterlives.

Then there was only one demigod left. Percy Jackson, the greatest hero to ever live. All of the demigods and goddesses were waiting with baited breath to see what the gods and goddesses would offer such a living legend. Divinity was no doubt expected yet none could contemplate him being anything but the greatest of them all. Surely he would receive something equal to if not greater than any other.

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson" declared Zeus who watched as his brother's son stepped before him. He watched with a hint of smug satisfaction as Percy bowed before him. He ignored the boy when he did the same to his father.

"For a hero who has gone above and beyond anything anyone has ever done before there can be but one offer we on this council can offer you." Zeus looked around and all of the gods and goddess nodded their heads. "Perseus Jackson it is by this council's decision that we offer to make you the new God of War." All of the demigods gasped in shock. Most were wondering what had happened to Ares though most smart enough not to ask.

Percy smiled up at Zeus though there was no smugness in it. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart Lord Zeus." Zeus nodded his head was about to bestow the divinity upon him before he was cut off. "But I would like to make a request for another reward instead."

All eyes were now on Percy as was all the attention in the room. Zeus moved his Master Bolt to rest upon his shoulder. "And what request would the Hero of Olympus ask of this council. If it is within our ability to grant than you have my word that it shall be done."

"Thank you Lord Zeus that is very kind." Poseidon could not believe this. His favored son was turning down divinity for some simple request? Why! "I would ask that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia be given seats upon this council. I would ask that all of the Gods and Goddesses be represented at Camp Half-Blood, not just the Olympian Gods. I would also like to ask for amnesty for all of the demigods/goddesses, minor gods/goddesses, and Titans who fought on Kronos' side."

A small riot almost started within the Council Room in that moment. The gods and goddesses went back and forth arguing and fighting with one another almost immediately. The demigods looked at Percy like he had grown two heads. Hades and Hestia were even shocked that he would waste his reward on someone else, even if that someone else was they themselves. It was just Unfathomable.

A deafening crackle of thunder was needed to bring order back to the council room. "Order I say" demanded Zeus in anger. His eyes, slowly losing some of the anger he had felt before, shifted back towards the mortal form of Percy who had not moved since his request was made.

"Why would you ask these things of us?"

"I do not see any reason that Lady Hestia or Lord Hades should not be on the council nor do I think it would be any trouble to place them on it." Percy shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Plus, I think more than any they have earned their right to sit on this council through their actions more than most."

Zeus gazed down upon the mortal for a long moment before nodding his head. "Very well" began Zeus. "Brother, sister, welcome back." With that two thrones rose from the ground elongating the U formation that the thrones were set in.

Hestia's throne actually looked like a chimney of sorts shaped into a chair. It glowed red hot like a divine flame burned within even absent fuel or oxygen. There was a brown/red cushion for her bottom and back for comfort. Above her head there was a rack like what hung over a fireplace with an assortment of all her favorite things.

Hades' throne was much different than his elder sister's. His throne was blacker than night which seemed to absorb both heat and light from its surrounding. It was made of Stygian Iron with a skull motif over the head and arm rests. At the top were blackened spikes that were sharper than any blade. Finally were the chains that wrapped around it in certain areas.

Both the God of the Underworld and Goddess of the Hearth seemed pleased with their new seats of power. They gave Percy a nod of appreciation no doubt solidifying a bit more support on the immortal council.

"Now about my other two requests?" Percy looked up at his uncle showing his confidence which was well received by the council.

"The decision to show the traitors amnesty and for the other deities to have representation in Camp Half-Blood shall be put to a vote." Zeus' stern face brokered no argument.

Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades were the first three to vote in favor of passing 'Percy's Bill' as it would later be referred to as. Hermes and Apollo only had to think of on it for a moment before they too agreed. Hermes owed Percy far too much to vote against him and Apollo realized he wouldn't lose anything in this endeavor. It might get him a bit more play with the minor goddess actually. After sending Percy a suggestive wink Aphrodite voted in favor of Percy's Bill. Hephaestus was just so happy to be rid of Ares that he voted for Percy's request to be honored.

That left only Dionysus, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hera, and finally Zeus to cast their votes.

"For a man" began Artemis. "You show great compassion and self-sacrifice." Her eyes pinned him down as if trying to dissect him. "For that I will cast my vote that your requests be honored as well."

"You proved me wrong." Athena said this as if it were the greatest of crimes. "But it seems even I can be wrong." This was said with the utmost loathing one can imagine. "For your wisdom I offer you my support. Let there by this opportunity of healing be done."

"I don't like you." The feeling was mutual though Percy was wise enough not to say anything. "That being said my newest subordinate Grover would cry for eternity if I prevented you from receiving your reward. So for the sake of my sanity (Ironic considering he is the god of madness) I will vote in your favor." Dionysus motioned his support.

"I care neither which way." Demeter's smile was like the best day of summer. "Though you do not care for cereal like a good boy you put the needs of others before your own. It is this nature of yours that may help heal some of slights we have caused." She placed her finger to her chin in thought. "I think this is the start of something new, like spring. Everything is starting anew. So I vote for the amnesty and for the representation."

Finally it was down to Hera and Zeus. In a normal council majority vote normally won, which did happen on this council as well, but if you wanted a surefire guarantee then you got Hera and Zeus' seal of approval.

Hera looked down on Percy analyzing him. It was no secret between the two of them that they did not care for the other very much. Hera had unrealistic standards. Percy was young. Hera was a woman slighted countless times respectively over centuries. Percy had defied her and her ideology on family. But there was one thing that Hera respected it was loyalty. That just so happened to be Percy's greatest virtue and his Fatal Flaw. It was for that reason he held her respect above any other mortal.

"I approve." She said nothing else and no one asked her for a reason. They just accepted it for what they believed it to be.

Zeus looked around his council room and after confirming everyone was on board with this decision he nodded his head. "Very well Perseus Jackson the traitors will be show amnesty this time and all the gods and goddess will be represented at Camp Half-Blood. With this your request has been granted." Zeus slammed the bottom of his Master Bolt on the ground like a judge would a gavel.

"Thank you Lord Zeus." Percy bowed his head to the King of the Gods and then bowed to each and every one of the other gods and goddesses. He even bowed to his former friends who had been given divinity. Even Grover who had still yet to awaken from unconsciousness.

As he began to walk towards the rest of the demigods his father Poseidon rose up from his own thrown. "Percy!" Percy stopped and looked back at his father. "The offer still remains."

Percy's eyebrow rose slightly as he looked upon the immortal form of his father. "You can still become a god. Zeus may not offer to make you the God of War but I would still name you a god of my own domain! I am sure there are plenty of domains for you to claim from."

Before Zeus could say anything, with which the booms of thunder and flashes of lightning were anything to indicate his feelings on this matter, his brother Hades cut across him.

"Actually it seems Percy has the first pick of several domains which he has a semi-connection to." Everyone looked at the God of the Underworld in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this" questioned Zeus?

"It seems that Percy has defeated several immortals who were so impressed with his skills and abilities that they gave him a bit of their domains." He held up a black PDF. "Before being forcefully faded Hercules willed his domains to Percy. The Titans Prometheus and Epimetheus chose to will Percy their domains before choosing to fade in order to escape punishment. Ironic isn't it. The Titan Iapetus willingly willed his domain to Percy as well though this one seems to be based on a friendship they built while in contact with one another. Even Atlas willed his domain to Percy as a sign of respect if nothing else." He looked up from his undead PDF. "I am quite impressed nephew."

"So what domains would Percy inherit should he choose to become a god?" Poseidon was very curious as was everyone else.

Hades scrolled down his PDF for a moment before finding what he was looking for. "Should he choose to become a god then he will become the God of Strength, Endurance, Bravery, Crafty Council, Forethought, Afterthought, and Mortality." Hades nodded his head. "Not bad nephew."

It wasn't either. With those domains there was no doubt that Percy could get a position on the Olympian Council. He may not be the strongest but he would no doubt be one of them. He would be a great ally to his father. He would even be named a Prince of Atlantis which would grant him a bit more power though only a little.

Percy shook his head. "No thank you father. It seems like a big decision and I don't know if I would be happy being a god. I have seen so many others who received divinity only to hate it. Hercules being the first on that list."

Poseidon shrank down to stand in front of his son. "Hercules hated his divinity because of the choices he made in his life. He hurt others at times to better himself. As a god he was forced to live with this fact for eternity. You on the other hand my son have done no such thing. You have no regrets, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I know you would be quite happy as a god."

"But what about my mother? She sacrificed so much for me and asked nothing in return. If I become a god I would feel as if I abandoned her. I would not be allowed to see her, I wouldn't be able to give her grandchildren, and I won't be able to have a normal life." Percy looked at the ground. "It just seems a lot to give up for something as trivial as power."

"And that is why you deserve it more than any other." Percy and Poseidon looked up to see Athena looked down on them with emotionless eyes. "You would make a great god."

Percy thanked her but turned back to his father. "What about Elysium? What if I grow tired of being a god? Can I fade and my soul go to Elysium or will I become nothing?"

"Percy when you become a god your soul does not fade away. Should you choose to fade your soul will go to Elysium just like your mothers." He butted his head up against his son's. "You are not abandoning her Percy. You are moving on with your life. Yes, you will not see each other as much. Yes, it will be difficult not being able to see someone you love so much. But she has a life of her own, and one day you will have to have one as well. Perhaps this is a good time to start."

"Percy!" Percy looked over to see Annabeth walking over to him. "I know we decided to just stay as friends, but I hope you reconsider." She smiled kindly towards him. "I know for a fact that eternity will not be half as much fun without you."

"I agree." Nico called out standing next to his father's throne. "And I am sure Grover does to… whenever he wakes up."

Percy couldn't help himself but to chuckle. He looked up at his father. "You aren't going to turn me into the Doorman of Atlantis are you?" He certainly didn't want Hercules old job. "Or make me hold up the sky in Atlas' place?"

The Sea God laughed. "No my son, I will not. My favored son shall never have such a tedious job."

Before Percy could say anything Athena spoke up again. "We still need a God of War." Everyone turned to look at her. "And I believe there is none more deserving than Perseus Jackson."

"That is kind of you Lady Athena." He gave a courteous bow. "But, I have already received my reward. It would be rude to ask for more."

"Then let us put it to a vote." Hades ignored the look Zeus was giving him. "Who all is in favor of naming Percy Jackson the new God of War?"

One by one all of the Olympian Gods raised their hands. Zeus and Dionysus were the last to do so. They seemed to do it only reluctantly.

"Yes, but perhaps we should take steps to prevent the title from being tainted once more." Hestia looked down on Percy. "If he is to take on Ares' domains then he would become the God of Violence, Battle Lust, and Rage. These do not suit the Percy that I know." She thought for a moment. "Perhaps instead he should be named the God of Martial Law? I believe that would be a much more suiting domain for one such as Percy."

"So we all agree?" For the first time in Olympian history all of the gods and goddess agreed. Without any other choice Zeus slammed his Master Bolt onto the ground. "Then so it shall be. Perseus Jackson, step forward."

The young demi-god did as he was told. As he reached the center of the room a white hot sensation seemed to grow within his chest. It grew and grew until it reached its climax. In an explosion of power and light. As the light show faded the new Divine Percy Jackson stood in the place the mortal one once had.

Now in the possession of a golden tan the dark haired Perseus stood with his lock falling to the middle of his neck in waves. While he could have always been described as handsome now it was hard to call him anything else. Tall, handsome, power, and gently wild were now key points that came to mind while thinking of him. His eyes had remained sea green yet now seemed to glow it pure power. His muscles were even more defined then they had been before. His face was strong yet kind with lines around his eyes to show that he was used to laughing.

His clothes had gone through a transformation as well. No longer was he wearing the normal mortal clothing he had been before but now clothes created through his divine power.

In short it was a high navy command's uniform. It had all the fixings from the navy blue canvas leggings, a gold and white pistol belt, and an ascot tie with a golden aiguillette over both shoulders. He was also wearing a high standard collard navy blue tunic with golden buttons and cufflinks. His shoes were a black leather made for both style and comfort. Under his left arm was a navy commander's hat which was white, navy blue, with gold trim. To complete the look he had his sword Anaklusmos (Riptide) strapped to his hip like a ceremonial sword or cutlass.

Everyone present spoke as one. "All hail Perseus Jackson, the God of War, Martial Law, Strength, Endurance, Forethought, Afterthought, Mortality, Bravery, and Crafty Council." As they finished a final throne of power sprung up in the Olympian Council chamber.

It was a tasteful golden color with black leather cushions for the back and bottom. It sat straight up keeping the one seated at a state of attention. The faint golden aura about it radiated power and command. Several words were engraved upon it in Latin. These words were Commander and Chief.

Percy strode towards the chair and took it. As he did so a flash of power accepting him as its own radiated out. The Olympians had watched this were quite impressed. As he sat down he looked towards them and smiled.

"It seems Olympus once more has a God of War." Every clapped for him in congratulations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Perseus: God of War**

 **Chapter One: Divine Celebration**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson so don't sue me**

 **-I am a free writer, and I write when I feel like it, I am not on a schedule, so therefore updates will be infrequent.**

 **-If I lose interest in this story I might just stop writing all together, though in the future I may find interest in it again and then take up updating it then.**

 **-There maybe be lemons, profane language, character/death, prostitution, possibly torture or abuse, lying, and probably other sins. If this bothers you then don't read. You have been warned.**

 **-The main character may participate in polygamy/bigamy, extramarital relations, and other acts of sexuality, though no homosexuality, so if this bothers you then don't read.**

 **XXX**

Soon all of Olympus was up in a grand victory celebration. The Muses had already begun to play the most enchanting tales telling stories of great victory and great loss. Surprisingly there were games and food vendors. If it were not so classy one might think it more akin to a carnival than a divine celebration. Still watching immortals juggling sticks of fire, breathing fire, or creating art with fire was endlessly entertaining. Everyone seemed to like the light show.

There were those who seemed a little on edge. Those who had sided with the Titans, or who were Titans fighting against the Olympians, seemed to be a bit nervous. No doubt they were looking over their own shoulder like this was some sort of trap to catch them all and throw them into Tartarus. Eventually they would unwind and relax. Hopefully the fun would remind them of the good times under Olympian rule as opposed to the bad moments.

Walking down the dark streets illuminated by beautiful lamps was Percy Jackson. It had taken him quite a long time to make it from entrance to Olympus because of all the people trying to catch his attention. He knew it would die down eventually, but at the moment he was partying to the rock star lifestyle. He had yet to run into someone who had anything but something nice to say.

From minor gods to female Titans they all wanted to thank him. What they all wanted to know was if it was true they would all get equal representation at Camp Half-Blood for their children. None were more surprised than the Titans. Percy hadn't even considered where their children must have gone to. He considered that perhaps all demigods were the same regardless if their parents were gods of Titans. All that mattered was how powerful that parent was. Still, he didn't stop for too long to consider this. He had pushed hard and made sure that the camp was open to all equally.

As he casually walked down the street admiring the various vendors and street performers he took note of something else. He had always caught the eye of the females after he became a teenager, so that wasn't new to him. They had mainly stayed away because everyone thought he was a mental nutcase. Now that he was a divine being, and not just any divine but an Olympian God, the females had predatory looks in their eyes.

More than once while walking down the street when things seemed to quickly get crowded he could have sworn someone had pinched his ass or copped a feel. While he was no prude he was still a virgin and in that vein quite inexperienced in such matters. After a moment he figured it wisest to make his way to the big celebration the Olympians were throwing for basically V.I.G.s (Very Important Gods) and or servants.

Eventually he made his way to the party. Two minor gods stood at the doors checking invitations. When they saw him they actually started to stutter. Percy could not believe it as he walked past them.

Inside was entirely Greek but done up to such a degree that it looked like the inside of Buckingham Palace while the Queen held some sort of event. His eyes ghosted over the various told decorations with red curtains with Zeus's symbol, the eagle, printed on all of them. Percy couldn't blame him though. For an egomaniac the man had done well to hold himself back at least so much.

"Percy?"

Percy turned his head and saw Persephone standing beside him. Her dress was a beautiful green just like spring with little flower designs along the base. It hugged her generous figure wonderfully accentuating her natural beauty. Had it not been for the effect the Underworld had on her then he would have freely said she was one of the most beautiful goddesses he had ever seen. Only a few would be able to surpass her in that regard.

"Persephone?" They walked up to each other and hugged. As they pulled away Percy smiled at her. "It is so good to see you."

She smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "And you. I haven't seen you since you were this big." She indicated with her hand how tall he was his first time in the Underworld. "There is no way I was that short." She gave him a look and he relented. She laughed. "Well it is good to see you. I can honestly say you are doing quite well for yourself, Mr. God of War."

Percy smiled brightly showing off all his pearly white teeth. "Well I was thinking of turning the offer down, but my friends and dad convinced me to say yes." He shrugged his shoulders. "So far I have been enjoying it. Only time will tell if it was the right decision huh?"

She nodded her head agreeing with him. "True." She looked off into the distance. "Speaking of which I see your father and I think he is trying to signal you." She pointed off across the room.

Percy followed admittedly beautiful dainty arm towards where she was pointing. His dad was dressed in a nice suit with a blue undershirt and a green handkerchief in the front pocket. As Persephone said he was indicating for him to come over. Percy just held up one finger telling him to wait a moment.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "I swear that man is happier than anyone about me becoming a god."

"Well it isn't every day you have such a son you can be proud of." She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Zeus gave all of his children powerful domains even if they were weak so that they would fill up all the seats on the Olympian Council. You are the first of Poseidon's sons to get such an honor. It only makes it sweeter that you took the position from one of Zeus' disappointments."

He was already aware of the slight bias nature Zeus ruled with. The legends didn't really do the man justice. Most people thought he was cool until they read about his history. Then he was just a really powerful asshole. Still, Zeus hadn't been upset that he had become a god as far as he could tell. That had to mean something right?

"Go to him." She began to lightly push him in Poseidon's direction.

"But-" She cut him off.

"Don't worry" she leaned in a little to close whispering into his hear. The feel sent shivers down his spine. "We will talk later." With that she leaned back, smiled, before walking off.

Not a hundred percent sure what just happened, or what she meant by that, Percy turned towards his father and began walking. Eventually he noticed that his father was with several other people. Most noticeably his step mother Amphitrite and his step brother Triton. He was already depressed by the time he got to the group.

His father obviously didn't notice his mood reached out and pulled him into a hug. "There he is, the man of the hour." He ruffled Percy's hair Percy momentarily tapped into his domain of strength and pried the surprised Sea God's arm off from around his neck. Poseidon wasn't angry in the slightest and just hugged him again. "Boy you are strong!"

"Dad come one!" He freed himself once more though this time it was slightly more difficult. He had yet to master any of his powers at the moment.

Poseidon pulled Percy in closer to whisper in his ears though thankfully he didn't get the same shiver he got from Persephone.

"I saw the way she was looking at you." Percy looked at his father oddly. "Just watch out my son. Hades can be quit the problematic enemy to have should you mess with him the wrong way."

Percy created some distance between himself and his father. "I am not like most of you." He directed the look right at his father. "I am not a cheater."

An awkward silence fell between them and the group even as the celebration continued to rave around them. Eventually Poseidon recovered a bit taking a swig from his glass.

"Perseus." Percy's attention was drawn to Amphitrite. She curtsied slightly. "As Queen of the Sea I would like to thank you for everything you did for Olympus. Your actions saved us all."

He looked at her for a moment before smiling. He took her hand surprising everyone and kissed it. "I don't hold any grudges against you my lady. To be honest I do not know how I would react if the person I loved betrayed me so. I thank you for not harming me or my mother as a child. It was very mature of you."

Her mocha eyes started into his own looking for any forms of deception. When she could not find any she curtsied once more and thanked him. She pushed her son forward slightly causing him to give her a displeased look. Eventually the two brothers locked eyes and tensely shook hands.

"I do not think we were properly introduced the last time we spoke." Their eyes remained locked as were their hands. "I am Triton, First Prince of Atlantis."

"I suppose we were not." The air was tense between them. "I am Percy, the Olympian God of War."

With that their hands separated. Before anyone could say anything Poseidon butted in. "Well now that all of these pesky introductions are out of the way I would like to talk with you about something." Percy raised an eyebrow. "I have decided to name you as the Second Prince of Atlantis, after your brother of course." That surprised everyone. "Of course there will be a ceremony that you will need to attend of course. Purely puff, but it makes the people happy." Before he could continue Amphitrite stopped him.

"My dear" but then she stopped, looking towards Percy.

"You don't have to worry. I don't think I could handle being the Sea God on top of everything. I already can feel the pulls of my domains as it is."

That was something that Percy had not been aware of. He had always questioned why Zeus or the other gods had not just taken on a lot more domains to increase their power. After becoming a god he had learned it took a certain amount of willpower to control each domain. The more powerful the domain the stronger the pull. Turned out that there was simply a limit to how much power an individual god or goddess could obtain before it tore them to pieces.

"Don't worry, I am not asking you to take on my domains. It is just a political thing." He took another drink from a passing servant before taking a sip. "Plus, I do not plan on ever fading. This is just a contingency plan as it were. Plus as a prince there are perks in the seas would wouldn't find anywhere else."

Eventually Percy agreed to become the Second Prince of Atlantic. He wasn't stupid, and as the God of Crafty Council he was very cleaver. He knew his father was trying to tie him to Atlantis as opposed to Olympus. To be honest he had no interest in blindingly following either one. He would do what was best for the people. If they had a problem with that then they could deal with it on their own.

After escaping his own little family drama he wandered around the room conversing with gods and goddesses alike. Friends he had met while in Camp Half-Blood where there as well. The heroes were invited as well and were enjoying themselves immensely. They tried to bow to him, but he refused to let them. He didn't want to become a figure of authority to them. To him they would always be close friends who he could just sit around talking with.

They told him how they had all earned Elysium when they died. It was a truly fantastic reward in his opinion. He had to escape when more than a couple of the demigoddesses began to get more than a little bit forward. Had he stuck around then no doubt he would have several demigod children of his own on their way by morning.

He did indulge in the wine. He was perfect in his opinion. No wonder Dionysus was so miserable at Camp Half-Blood. Still, he doubted he would ever because such a heavy drinker as the Wine God. After finishing off his fourth glass someone snuck up behind and clasped him over the shoulder.

"Percy!" Percy looked over his shoulder to see the smiling face of his longtime friend Grover. "Can you believe it?"

Percy grinned. Holding up his wine glass he said, "Don't tell my mom." Grover burst out laughing.

"No, not that" he pointed at the wine glass. "This" he pointed all over the place. Then he pointed at them specifically. "And of course this! Dude, were gods now!"

"Yea I noticed Mister God of the Fainters." Grover gave him the evil eye for that one.

"That's just cold man." A cute little girl walked up to Grover and took his arm in her own.

"Hey Percy!" Her smile was infectious.

"Hey Juniper. I see you are quite happy."

"Of course" was all she said as she nuzzeled into his side.

"Kind of reminds me of you when we first met Artemis." Grover looked horrified and Juniper looked miffed.

"What happened when you met Lady Artemis?" They both looked at each other, then her, and then back again.

"Uhh, I just remembered I have something important to do." With that Percy made a haste retreat.

"You're just going to abandon me?" Grover looked down at his obviously angry girlfriend. "June it isn't what you think." She just glared at him making him whine audibly.

After completely running Grover's night as far as he could tell Percy continued to move from one group to the next meeting all sorts of new and interesting people. The Nymph servants took more than a passing interest in him as well. Between them and the goddesses he wasn't sure if he would make it.

Eventually he escaped to the balcony where there were relatively few people. He had grabbed another glass of wine and began finishing it off. He took a deep breath and then relaxed a bit. The party was still going strong and if he knew anything about the Greeks it was that they knew how to put down some serious alcohol. It wouldn't surprise him if they were still partying hard a week from that night.

"My Lord." He nearly spat out the remainder of wine he was finishing off.

Looking back he saw four faces he kind of recognized. Nike, Kratos, Bia, and Zelus were four sisters famous for being the charioteers of Zeus chariot. Nike was the Goddess of Victory. Kratos was the Goddess of Power. Bia was the Goddess of Force. Zelus was the Goddess of Zeal. They were all minor goddesses, but they held important domains that Zeus had snapped up millennia ago.

"Oh, hello ladies." He raised his empty wine glass. "Uh, beautiful night?"

They all had determined looks on their faces which was kind of freaking him out. Nike was the first to step forward. "My Lord, we have come to you with a request."

That was interesting. "A request? What sort of request would the four of you have in mind?" He was and wasn't hoping for a five way. If they requested it he doubted he would be able to say no.

"We would like to swear our allegiance to you and join your retinue." That was not what he was expecting.

"I am sorry, but I am a new god. I don't know exactly how everything works just yet." None of them seemed surprised by this.

"We suspected as much." This time it was Bia talking. Her voice was like a physical force. "You see my lord, a god or goddess can extend a portion of his or her domain to another thus making them minor gods or goddess of their domain. This does weaken the amount of power they get from their domain, but the benefits are loyal servants. It also weakens the pull caused by said domain."

This was all interesting, but he didn't see the point. "Well, I thank you for the offer, but I am more than capable of handling all of my domains. Yes I feel the pull, but it isn't anything I should be worried about."

Kratos was the next to speak. "Then your will must be unbreakable to have so many powerful domains and to be able to handle them so easily. But the other benefits" she indicated to her three sisters, "surely would make the small dip in power worth it."

Percy eyed them all closely. He could tell there was another reason they were offering themselves so readily to him. His mind ran with a hundred thousand thoughts in an instant weighing each one before discarding those that could not possible be the reason. Eventually he came down to one answer that he didn't like all that much.

"Is Zeus… forcing himself on you four?" The silence was so powerful that even the partying not twenty feet away could penetrate it.

The girls looked at one another for a moment seemingly having silent conversations with their eyes. Eventually Zelus spoke up. "No, but he is quite _handsy_ and his eyes always follow like it's always on his mind. It's just gotten more than we can handle over the years, but no one wants to cross Zeus."

"And you think that I do?" Of course he did, if it meant doing the right thing.

"You are honorable, Olympus' hero, and powerful. If we swore allegiance to you right now Zeus would be mad, but he wouldn't do anything. Eventually he would get over it without any repercussions."

Percy thought about it for a while. His heart wanted him to do what was best, but now his mind seemed to want to analyze every possibility. Still, his heart was by far the strongest so he nodded his head. He could see the instant joy that it brought them and he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Just tell me what to do." Quickly they explained how it worked.

Nike kneeled before him. "I am Nike, Goddess of Victory, and servant of the God Zeus. I renounce my loyalties to the Sky God and pledge them to the God of War, Perseus Jackson." A golden light formed around her before dissipating. She felt weaker than she had before.

Percy stepped forward and placed his index finger on her forehead. "I Percy Jackson, God of War, herby take Nike, Goddess of Victory, under my retinue. I name her a minor goddess of war." With a flash of light Nike stood up even more powerful than before.

Nike walked over and stood at her new lord's side. Bia, Zelus, and Kratos soon followed their sister into his service. He could feel a small dip in his power, but it was so little that it was hardly worth mentioning. The four minor goddesses beside him however seemed to have grown much more powerful than they had been before.

"It is because you actually gave us a portion of your domain." Seeing the odd look Harry was giving her Nike elaborated. "When we entered Zeus' retinue he accepted us into his retinue. We gained some power, but very little. When you accepted us into your domain you gave us a specific portion of it. That in turn gave us much great power and abilities as a result."

"Oh, makes sense" spoke Percy even though it didn't really. He went to walk back into the party, but the four goddesses seemed to flank him. "Look girls, maybe we shouldn't tell everyone just yet." They just looked at him owlishly. He sighed. "How about we pretend this didn't happen until tomorrow. Think of this as a small vacation as it were." They were silent. "I just don't want to cause any more trouble at the party." That they seemed to understand.

Percy had soon put down three more glasses of wine and was starting to feel a buzz. The music soon shifted to something slower with a strong rhythm to it. While listening to the song letting his mind wander a hand clasped into his own. Confused he looked back to see none other than Calypso standing there smiling. Her smile seemed to shine like the rising sun.

"Hey you" she said in a friendly tone. "Where have you been?"

He chuckled. "Everywhere it seems like."

"We I feel the opposite." She started to pull him through the crowed. "I have been stuck on that island for centuries. This is the first place I have been in ages." Eventually they broke through the crowed and found themselves on the dance floor. "Now I want to move."

Somehow he knew just how to dance the way she wanted to. They moved back and forth holding onto one another while talking about various things. It went from casual to much more personal after a while. She told him how she wanted to see the world and he told her how he wanted to see how things would turn out for him now that he was a god. She admitted she had confidence that he would be the best Olympian there ever was. As the song came to an end she kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. Whistles and cat calls went out as she pulled back. She licked her lips, winked to him, before scampering off.

He actually went to follow her not really thinking when none other than Hestia showed up in front of him. "Do you have time for one more dance?"

His hands clasped her. "For my favorite Olympian? I have all the time in the world." She smiled and together they did a much more tasteful duet. While there was undoubtedly still quite the passion between them there wasn't nearly as much physical want as there had been between him and Calypso. Percy almost cursed Hestia's vow of celibacy in his head several times that night. When they broke up Percy went to leave only to be caught by Persephone.

Soon Percy began to lose track of time as goddess after goddess wanted to dance with him. Even the demigoddess and Nymphs wanted their spin on the dancefloor. Some dances were extremely heated, others were more subdued, while others Percy was nearly pushing them off of him before the dance was other. Most of these were because they were married and their husbands were in the crowed watching them.

Aphrodite, Demeter, Iris, Fleecy, Artemis, Amphitrite, Hecate, Eris, Hebe, Psyche, Maia, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Themis, were just a few of the divine beings who he danced with. Hell, even Athena and Hera wanted a dance with him. By the time he surrendered himself to his fate he could only be amazed that his feet were not even sore yet. It was only one of the divine powers he had been blessed with up to that point that he was very grateful for.

Then came the demigoddesses. Practically every female from Aphrodite, Demeter, and Athena's house had wanted a dance. More than a few of them had suggested he would make a great father after their dance had momentarily turned into a grind. The alcohol and sexual frustration up to that point had even caused him to suggest they would make great mothers to a few of them. This had gotten him more than a few offers, phone numbers, and even funnier addresses.

Yet even when the demigoddesses were all run through the Dryads had come in droves. He had to have danced with ever tree, bush, shrub, flower, breeze, cloud, hill, mountain, crater, bolder, stream, lake, pond, and other natural phenomena on the planet.

He eventually caught himself wondering if he had a child with a Nymph if they would come out as Cyclops, like what happened with his father, or normal. He had to shake that thought out of his head real quick before it led him somewhere.

To everyone's shock several Protogenoi showed up. Two of them, Nyx and Hemera, even wanted a dance with him. Nyx had tried to intimidate him in the beginning, but when he admitted that she was beautiful in a way words could not describe she laughed it off and teased him a bit. Their dance was quite fun and even a little heated. Hemera was the opposite of her mother in personality though not in power. She seemed to an endless source of power and just a little bit flirty. Percy had to admit he really enjoyed talking to her.

All throughout the night his drinking had increased. He wasn't drinking because he was stressed or upset, but because he was actually having a good time. The teasing was actually pretty fun. The conversation was pretty good. His friends were there with him. Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were all there with him to share in the moments. He had only one wish, and that was that they would never forget who they were. He didn't want them to stop being close friends more wrapped up in their petty power plays like so many of the gods. These lighthearted moments were what he lived for.

So, he drank. In fact at one point in the night Percy was sure that he had gotten into a drinking contest with Dionysus. There was a cheering crowd around them as the put back glass after glass after glass of just whatever anyone would bring them. It never once occurred to Percy the advantage Dionysus had over him. He was probably immune to alcohol for all knew. Yet it wasn't about winning or losing. By the end of the night it was all about having a good time.

Eventually everything went dark. He got the distinct feeling that he didn't stop partying even after he blacked out. Regardless it was a night he hoped he would never forget.


End file.
